She Loves You
by flying.high.forever
Summary: I originally wrote this fic about a year ago, and I edited it. But it's Lily and James at Hogwarts. This idea popped into my head and it's kinda my idea of how they got together. Rated for attempted suicide.


A/N: Hey, I found this fic, and I decided to edit it, because I've gotten better at writing in the past year, so here. Updated version of this story! -

DISCLAIMER, BECAUSE EVERY STORY NEEDS ONE: I own nothing. I don't own Lily, James, Divination, The Lake, The Beatles, Ringo Starr, Hogwarts, OR the Astronomy Tower. But I DO own Jen and Emily! Well, me and my friends do, anyway…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tuesday December 15, 1977_

_Approx. 7:30 AM_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi. It's me, Lily, again. I'm writing because…I really don't know. It's just that, I'm getting these really weird feelings when James is near. I know I can tell you because; you're paper…yeah…I don't really expect answers, I just need something t ovent to. But I'm still not sure if I like him. He hasn't asked me out in a while, but if he does ask me out again, I don't know if I should say yes, cause that would seem weird…But... oh well. I have to do my Divination essay now. Man, I hate that class. I don't even know why I'm taking it..._

_-Lily Evans_

Lily turned off her record player which was playing 'She Loves You' by The Beatles, and walked down to the common room and sat down at the first table she saw. She pulled out her Divination book and a piece of parchment and began writing. She was working on her essay for a little while until James Potter walked up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked her.

Before thinking, Lily screamed, "NO, JAMES POTTER, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! YOU ONLY WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME SO YOU CAN DUMP ME IN A DAY! I'M NOT THAT STUPID, POTTER! NOW GO PLAY ON YOUR BROOM OR SOMETHING, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AND NEVER THINK THAT I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU KEEP BUGGING ME, BECAUSE I WON'T!" James' face fell.

"Oh... Okay... I'm gonna go to the library and... do homework then." James said and walked out of the room slowly with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Oops." She muttered to herself.

------LATER THAT DAY-----

After dinner, Lily walked into the common room to join her friends. "Hey, has anyone seen Potter? He wasn't at dinner." Lily wondered.

"No. He wasn't in any classes, either." Emily, Lily's friend, said.

"I hope what I said this morning didn't make him want to hurt himself…" Lily trailed off.

"Why would you care anyway? I thought you hated him." Jen, Lily's other friend, asked.

"Yeah…Well, I'm gonna go to the library and work on my essay for Divination." And with that, she was gone.

"Didn't she finish that essay this morning?" Jen asked Emily.

"I dunno." she got a really dazed look on her face and shouted, "RINGO! COME BACK TO MEEEE!" And she skipped away singing 'Yellow Submarine'

----------------------MEANWHILE------------

Lily was searching the halls everywhere for James. She had been looking for around an hour, and just gave up and went to the Astronomy Tower to sit and think. When she got there, though, James was also there. Prepared to jump off the ledge.

"Oh my god! James! What are you doing??" Lily screamed.

"I guess that since you won't just give me a chance and go out with me, then I have no reason to live. I've tried too many times... Goodbye..." James said. He took a deep breath, looked over the edge, and jumped off.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, how can I save him???" she thought for a moment. "Oh, I know!"

"_ACCIO BROOM_!" She shouted and in her hand seconds later was a broomstick. "Even though I hate flying, I don't want James to die." She muttered to herself.

With determination in her eyes, Lily kicked off the legde on the broom. In the darkness it was hard to see, but she finally found James halfway to the ground. Her mind raced as she sped towards him. Luckily, the broom was faster than gravity was taking James, and Lily cause James seconds before he hit the ground. She quickly flew back up to the tower and set James down on the edge. She landed the broom nearby and nearly fainted. Boy, did she hate flying.

James opened his eyes and looked over at Lily. "Lily... Why did you save me? I thought you hated me... And god knows you hate flying..."

"I don't hate you. What I said in the common room earlier was said by accident. It's just that... I was really stressed because I have these newfound feelings for someone. I don't know if I like him, but I think I do. I was hoping he might be able to ask me out again so I can give him a real answer."

Picking up on the hint, James smiled and asked, "Lily, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes." She said. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. The forcefulness almost pushed them off the edge again. They looked at eachother and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mmmkay, I think I might have helped it a little bit. But yeah... Please review, I want to know if anyone at all liked it... oo


End file.
